Mage
Mage Mage is a class in the combat circle which uses magic to inflict damage. Spells Spells are the mage's main source of damage. All spells use up Mana depending on the rank of the skill and how advanced the skill is. All spells can be precharged 5 at a time. Normal spells include the following. Normal Magic Ice Bolt - Can be fired one at a time. Good for combo's (Charge 5, fire 3, charge 1, fire 2, charge 1, fire 2, charge 1, counterattack) Fire Bolt - Can only be fired as a whole, as in charging 1 will fire 1 and charging 4 will fire all 4. The more that are fired at once will increase the damage done. This spell causes instant knockback if the enemy doesn't have heavy stander. Lightning Bolt - Can only be fired as a whole, same as fire bolt. The high point of this spell is that it can hit multiple enemies at once. The more charges there are the more enemies will be hit. This spell has the most variable damage. (Rank F damage is 1-40) Healing - Heals you, your party members, or your pets depending on who you use it on. Can only be used on one person at a time. This spell is instantly charged 5 times on cast. Intermediate Magic Ice Spear - Charges a long ice spear above your head which can be fired at enemies for great damage. Firing the spell will freeze the target and any target it passes along the way. If you kill an enemy with ice spear, it will freeze and hit anyone near the original target and do slightly less damage. The chain will go on until they stop dying or run out of reachable targets. Fireball - The strongest advanced spell but the hardest to charge. This spell can only be released when you have charged it 5 times. The spell has a large radius and does explosive damage, good for clearing dungeon rooms if you can charge it in time. Thunder - This spell attacks the enemies with normal lightning before striking them with large bolts of lightning. The amount of lightning that hits them after the original hit will depend on how many times the spell has been charged. (One charge will hit the enemy with lightning bolt, then a strike of lightning once. 5 charges will do the first hit then 5 strikes of lightning.) Party Healing - This is technically not an advanced magic spell but could be put in the same category. This spell is the same as healing but heal everyone in your party who is near you, as well as pets. Advance Magic Hailstorm '- awesome skill =D Titles *There are 2 titles directly related to magic usage not including master titles. '*Elemental Noob Master - Get at least Rank F Ice, Fire, and Lightning bolt spells. *Elemental Master - Get at least Rank F Ice Spear, Fireball, and Thunder. Category:Magic Category:Mage Category:Need more info Category:Need infobox Category:Need image Category:Need video